Explosives
Overview Currently, there are 2 types of Explosives in Jailbreak, the Missiles and the Drop-Bombs. Missiles are exclusive to the Blackhawk and the Jet, while the Drop-Bombs to the Helicopter. Missiles= Overview Missiles are miniature warheads that deal explosive damage. They are only accessible on the BlackHawk and the Jet. To aim, place your cursor (tap and hold in the desired impact region on mobile) and press F (tap the bomb with the F icon while still holding your target with your other finger). The missiles don't have good accuracy while moving, simply because you're supposed to aim with your mouse. Once you run out of missiles, you have to buy another pack of 10 missiles for $5,000. One thing to note is that if a Police officer gets killed by a missile, they will not drop items and you won't obtain a bounty. Trivia * This, the Grenades and Drop-Bombs are the only weapons that use explosives that harm players of the same team. * You can kill innocent prisoners with missiles without getting arrested. * You can actually kill your own teammates with missiles, just like Drop-Bombs and Grenades. Many complain about this since it's been causing a lot of trolling and team-killing. Badimo has yet to change this, unfortunately. * This is the first weapon that can be used while driving a vehicle. * At first the BlackHawk did not have any missiles, but in the "Surprise/Bonus Update", they added missiles to it. ** This applies to the Jet as well, the missiles being added some time after its initial release in the Jet Missiles Update. * Sometimes, missiles fly around randomly due to server lag. * The particle used by firing a missile closely resembles the Rocket Fuel particle. This is the same for the Rocket Launcher. * Missiles cannot shoot down aerial vehicles or pop tires, but can injure players inside Vehicles. * The rope was originally going to be interacted with using F, but in the Surprise/Bonus Update it was changed to G because the missiles were added. You need to press F to shoot missiles. *It takes two hits to kill a player if all missiles hit the target directly, and 4 if it hits near them. * You can fire missiles at players when the BlackHawk is at the ground level, although it's pretty difficult to do. * If you’re low to the ground enough or touching a wall, and you’re the driver of the BlackHawk, you can kill yourself with missiles. * You can kill people through walls with missiles due to the Area Of Effect trait of the Missiles. * Missiles can sometimes fall through the ground while pressing G. This is caused by lag or with some low-end devices. * If you press F when you don't have any missiles, it will take you to the GUI to buy more missiles. This is helpful because you don't have to click the "Buy More" button when you run out of missiles. * After the Heli-Bombs Update, the missiles became more accurate, and are more accurate to shoot at targets. * As of the Jet Missiles Update, the Jet too has missiles. |-| Drop-Bombs= Overview Drop-Bombs are high-damage explosives. These bombs are accessible to the regular Helicopter and BlackHawk. Pressing "B" or "F3" (On some computers) will launch a bomb under the helicopter. Once you run out of Bombs, you have to buy another pack of 10 bombs for $5,000. Drop-Bombs In Light Of Missiles Drop-Bombs are quite literally droppable missiles on a Helicopter. They have the same icon and do the same damage. They have the same rockets that drop out of the vehicle. The only difference is that the Missiles can be aimed while these simply fall. Faults The Drop-Bombs are faulty in some dependable ways as they don't have a necessary effect for either team. And with their drop method, it is the most inaccurate during a chase. Criticism Headline update Drop-Bombs have been criticized for being the headline feature for the explosive update, as they are quite similar to missiles. New players seem to abuse this, as they don't need a Blackhawk in order to use explosive helicopter weapons. They can teamkill, and cops don't get arrested for bombing innocent prisoners. Cost Drop-bombs cost the same amount as missiles, however missiles can be aimed by using the mouse cursor or tapping, whereas Drop-bombs can only be dropped underneath the heli. They have also been criticized for sharing the ammunition slots with missiles. Accuracy Drop-Bombs are also criticized due to the fact that they are extremely inaccurate, due to the other team having a flashing dot on the Mini-Map, so the location of the enemy cannot be pinpointed at all times. Most of the time, players do not check the Mini-Map, though, so it requires quick calculation of velocity and angle. In addition, players need to know where the Drop-Bombs come out of the Helicopter and BlackHawk for an accurate Drop-Bomb shot. Trivia * You can kill your own teammates and yourself with these bombs. * This is the third vehicle weapon added, with the second being Miniguns and the first being Missiles. * Sometimes the bombs go through the ground when being dropped, due to server lag. * It takes 4 hits to kill a player via area damage, or 2 bombs if there's a direct hit on the player, just like Missiles * You can kill people through walls due to the AoE (Area of Effect) trait. * If you press "B" when you don't have explosives, it will take you to a GUI to buy more. This is also helpful because you don't have to click the "Buy More" button when you run out. * You start out with 8 free drop bombs like the Blackhawk but with missiles. After that, you will need to buy more. * You can use these on the Blackhawk, but using these rather than Missiles is only useful when the enemy is directly under you. * If you kill a member of the Police team with the Drop-Bombs, you will not receive any dropped keycards or pistols from them. * This is the second weapon to be usable on multiple vehicles, the first being the minigun. |-| Category:Weapon/Item Category:Explosive Category:Vehicle Weapons/Items